Laissez-lui du temps
by fleurdebleuet
Summary: Fanfiction se déroulant directement après l'épisode 3*03 de Station 19.
1. Chapter 1

**PDV Andy**

« Tu devrais parler à Sullivan. »

Maya passa devant moi sans rien ajouter et je la suivis des yeux, abasourdie. Peu à peu, mon instinct me cria que ce que je craignais le plus, une trahison de l'homme que j'aimais mais aussi de ma meilleure amie, si toutefois elle méritait toujours cette appellation, s'était produite. Seule la nomination du nouveau capitaine de la Station 19 en la personne de Maya pouvait justifier une discussion en tête à tête avec Sullivan. Je sentis mon cœur se briser en milliers de morceaux alors que je parvenais à cette conclusion. Comment était-ce possible ? Je tournai à nouveau mon regard vers le bureau de Sullivan et marchai résolument vers lui. J'ouvris la porte et essayai de me composer un air le plus calme possible avant de me raviser. Après tout, ma colère était justifiée. J'avais du renoncer à une histoire d'amour avec le seul homme dont je sois vraiment tombée amoureuse à cause de nos promotions mutuelles et maintenant, lui seul était promu. Lorsqu'il me vit rentrer dans son bureau, Sullivan pâlit et je sus qu'il avait tout de suite compris pourquoi j'étais là et à mon air dévasté, que je soupçonnais tout ce qui venait de se passer.

« Que vient-il de se passer ? Demandai-je alors, tentant de garder mon calme.

« Andy, je… J'ai finalement décidé de promouvoir Maya au poste de capitaine de la 19. »

A ces mots, je sentis mon cœur se comprimer dans ma poitrine en même temps qu'une rage sourde m'envahissait, bien que je lui sois reconnaissante de ne pas essayer de me dissimuler la vérité.

« J'ose espérer pour ne pas ajouter une trahison à une autre qu'elle n'a pas émis le vœu de devenir capitaine ou endossé son costume de championne olympique prête à tout pour remporter la victoire, quitte à marcher sur ses amis? »

Le silence de Sullivan fut éloquent et je lui demandai, n'osant y croire et espérant une vraie réponse.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me trahis-tu de cette manière? Me punis-tu d'être amoureuse de toi? » Dis-je, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Je ne te trahis pas. Je choisis simplement la meilleure personne en ce moment pour occuper le poste de capitaine. Et jamais je ne te punirai pour ça. »

« Je ne fais pas l'affaire c'est ça ? » Ses paroles me firent l'effet d'un coup de couteau dans le ventre et je ne pus que me sentir dévastée.

« Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas. On m'a conseillé… J'ai décidé de retarder un peu ta nomination au poste de capitaine. »

« On t'a conseillé ? Qui ça ? Mon père ? Il est venu et encore une fois, s'est opposé à ma promotion ? » Demandai-je, presque en criant.

« Oui. Il pense, et je suis de son avis, que si on te promeut maintenant, tu vas gâcher cette opportunité. »

« Et pourquoi je la gâcherais ? J'ai les compétences pour occuper ce poste ou non ? » Ma question était sincère et je vis Sullivan rester silencieux quelques instants avant de répondre:

« Tu as enterré ton meilleur ami hier et d'après ce qu'on m'a rapporté de cette intervention aujourd'hui, tu n'es pas encore vraiment prête à travailler sur le terrain. C'est pour cette raison que je t'assigne à la Station jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux pour n'être un danger ni pour toi ni pour les autres. Oui tu as les capacités, tu es un très bon pompier mais... »

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de finir avant de déclarer, la mort dans l'âme :

« Alors c'est ça ? Toutes tes belles paroles sur nos promotions mutuelles, ce n'était que du vent ? J'ai tout perdu, murmurai-je. Maya, Ryan, toi, finis-je en le regardant dans les yeux. Tu a choisi ta promotion au lieu de moi et tu a promu Maya alors que tu me disais que tu voulais que je devienne capitaine mais que cela serait impossible si nous étions ensemble. »

« Andy… Dit Sullivan en s'approchant lentement de moi et essayant de me toucher l'épaule.

Il y était presque quand je m'éloignai brutalement en m'exclamant : « Ne me touche pas Robert ! Je te l'interdis ! ».

Son regard dévasté et clairement triste m'aurait fait de la peine si je n'avais été aussi furieuse contre lui.

« Tu n'as jamais eu envie d'être avec moi en réalité. Et tu ne m'aimes pas, tu ne m'as jamais aimé. Et même si c'était le cas, ça ne t'a pas empêché de me planter un couteau dans le dos et de me trahir. Je te déteste Robert.»

La fin de ma phrase blessa Sullivan, je le vis bien mais j'étais si furieuse et dévastée que je partis en claquant la porte de son bureau sans même attendre une quelconque réponse. A quoi bon de toute façon ?


	2. Chapter 2

**PDV Sullivan**

« Je t'aime Andy. » murmurai-je alors que Andy claquais la porte derrière elle, furieuse. Je l'avais détruite et pourtant, j'étais certain que j'avais pris la bonne décision. Cependant, je réalisai que mes joues étaient humides et je portai alors mes mains à mon visage. Un sillon de larmes coulait sur mes joues et je me sentais déchiré. Je n'avais qu'une envie, celle de courir après Andy, de lui dire que je l'aimais, que je n'avais cessé de l'aimer. Je passai en revue les décisions que j'avais prises la concernant et j'eus soudainement envie de me frapper. J'avais moi-même anéanti, comme un grand, mes chances avec Andy et l'avais fait souffrir comme personne d'autre ne l'avait fait. Je ne savais même pas si réparer les morceaux entre nous était possible car j'aimais cette femme, je l'aimais follement, aussi fort que j'avais aimé Claire. J'avais tellement besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler de tout ça, besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider à y voir plus clair dans mes décisions. Mais pour l'instant, je devais annoncer mon choix à l'équipe, bien que je soupçonne qu'Andy l'avait déjà fait. Je pris cependant la direction du réfectoire après avoir pris soin d'essuyer les quelques larmes qui demeuraient sur mes joues. Quand j'y arrivai, toute l'équipe était rassemblée et était en train de manger. A ma grande surprise Pruitt était là aussi. Je fis un rapide tour de la table des yeux et remarquai aussitôt l'absence d'Andy.

« Herrera n'est pas là ?» Demandai-je alors à la cantonade. A ma grande surprise, je vis Hughes me jeter un coup d'œil appuyé avant de répondre:

« Non elle n'est pas là mais elle arrive. »

« Je vous manque tant que ça ? » Demanda alors une voix que je reconnus immédiatement.

Me retournant, je vis Andy s'approcher, les yeux légèrement brillants.

« Tu vas bien Mija ? » Demanda alors Herrera.

J'eus immédiatement un mauvais pressentiment lorsque je vis Andy se retourner lentement vers son père et lui répondre, un sourire triste sur le visage :

« Oui papa je ne pourrais aller mieux après la mort de mon ami d'enfance et la trahison des trois personnes qui me sont le plus cher. »

Savoir qu'Andy me considérait comme l'une des trois personnes les plus chères à sa vie et l'entendre à nouveau dire que je l'avais trahie me broya le cœur. Je m'en voulais tellement et j'espérais de toutes mes forces que Pruitt avait raison.

« Andy je... »

« Non ne t'explique pas, ne dis rien. Je n'ai pas envie de savoir comment tu as encore interféré dans ma vie active et personnelle en anéantissant une nouvelle fois ce que j'avais de plus cher au monde. Le faire une fois avec Ripley il y a quelques mois ne t'a pas suffi, il fallait que tu le refasses ? »

« J'ai exprimé ce que je pensais être le mieux pour toi en ce moment c'est tout. Tu deviendras capitaine quand le temps sera venu et que... »

« Et que tu ne m'auras pas une nouvelle fois mis des bâtons dans les roues. » La voix d'Andy se brisa et elle murmura, comme pour elle-même :

« Quand je pense à ce que j'ai perdu à cause de cette foutue promotion. Et me voilà seule, sans personne à qui me fier. »

J'échangeai alors un regard rapide avec toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce et j'aurais pu jurer que nous affichions tous le même air de profonde inquiétude, doublée de culpabilité pour Maya, moi et Pruitt.

« Maya, lança soudain Andy, ne m'attends pas chez toi ce soir. Je pense que je vais déménager, c'est mieux pour tout le monde. Après tout peut-on encore dire que nous sommes amies? Jamais je ne t'aurais planté un tel couteau dans le dos, mais quand même félicitations pour ta promotion. Dernier lieutenant et premier capitaine. La vie est décidément injuste. »

Après ces paroles marquées par une profonde amertume, Andy fit demi-tour et quitta le réfectoire sans un regard en arrière.

« Tu as été nommée capitaine Maya ? Demanda alors Gibson. Tu dois être ravie non ? Tu nous as brisé, déplacé comme des pions et trahi, Andy et moi, mais cela a-t-il une importance par rapport à cette promotion ? »

Regardant Maya, je remarquai ses yeux brillants face à ce déferlement de reproche et l'absence d'une quelconque intervention étrangère pour la défendre.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai perdu pour cette promotion ? Murmura-t-elle alors que Gibson quittait lui aussi le réfectoire.

Je la comprenais mieux que quiconque, ayant fait le même choix qu'elle avec des conséquences au moins aussi catastrophiques. Nous nous regardâmes et nous pouvions tous les deux percevoir le déchirement que nous éprouvions en voyant les personnes les plus chères à nos yeux s'éloigner de nous par notre propre faute. Nous avions fait le choix de favoriser notre carrière mais n'étions-nous pas en train de perdre bien plus ? Je me levai et décidai de retourner dans mon bureau. Alors que je venais de m'asseoir, j'entendis quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Je donnais l'autorisation d'entrer et eus la surprise de voir Pruitt.

« Pruitt. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« C'est plutôt que puis-je moi faire pour vous Robert. Je sais que vous êtes brisé, que vous souffrez de l'éloignement d'Andy et que vous vous demandez si vous arriverez à la récupérer un jour. »

« Comment arrivez-vous à lire aussi bien en moi ? C'est exactement ce que je ressens. »

« Je vais vous donner le même conseil que celui que j'ai donné à Ryan. Allez voir Andy et dîtes lui ce que vous ressentez pour elle, ce que vous pensez de la situation et comment vous vous sentez. »

« Elle ne m'écoutera jamais », soupirai-je en m'appuyant sur mon bureau.

« Je n'en serais pas si sûr. Ma fille vous aime Robert, c'est évident, sinon la situation ne la ferait pas autant souffrir. Laissez-lui un peu de temps pour aller lui parler et elle vous écoutera. »

« Vous en êtes sûrs ? »

« Oui. »

Après cette discussion, je décidai de rejoindre ma chambre mais je tombai nez à nez avec Andy qui passa devant moi sans même me parler. Nos regards se croisèrent brièvement et je pus sentir sa fragilité ainsi que sa colère, intacte, qui pouvait exploser à tout moment. C'est alors que Hughes s'approcha de moi et me demanda :

« Je peux vous parler chef Sullivan? »

J'acquiesçai machinalement et nous nous retrouvâmes dans mon nouveau bureau.

« Comment allez-vous ? » Me demanda-t-elle après avoir fermé la porte derrière elle.

« Mal. », dis-je sans essayer de mentir. « Je m'en veux tellement d'avoir choisi ma promotion sur Andy alors que je suis complètement fou d'elle. Mais j'ai peur de la perdre comme j'ai perdu Claire il y a des années. »

« Sauf votre respect Sullivan, vous la perdez déjà en vous éloignant d'elle de cette façon. Vous devez lui parler, vous excuser et après seulement vous pourrez essayer de vous faire pardonner. »

« Pas la reconquérir ?» Demandai-je alors, une lueur d'espoir naissant en moi.

« Non, parce que je sais qu'elle vous aime mais que vous lui avez brisé le cœur. Elle essaie de vous oublier donc faîtes quelque chose si vous ne voulez pas la perdre. Essayez de lui montrer par de petits gestes à quel point vous l'aimez et que vous la connaissez bien. »

Hughes venait d'ouvrir la porte quand elle se retourna et me dit :

« Ne perdez pas espoir. Comme vous l'avez dit dans votre éloge funèbre lors des funérailles de Ripley: Parfois, vous vous connectez avec une personne et vous ne pouvez pas toujours l'expliquer. Au-delà de la distance, du temps et des obstacles éventuels, vous trouvez toujours un moyen de vous rapprocher. J'espère que ces mots s'appliquent à Andy et vous. » Puis avec un dernier regard, un dernier sourire, Hughes quitta mon bureau.


	3. Chapter 3

**PDV Andy**

Après être partie de la station, je marchais au hasard jusqu'à arriver dans un petit hôtel où je décidai de m'arrêter pour la nuit. Je me sentais si trahie par Maya que je ne voulais pas avoir à nouveau affaire à elle. Je réservais une chambre et m'allongeais tout de suite pour essayer de me reposer. Malheureusement, dès que je fermai les yeux, je revis le cadavre de Ryan allongé sur le sol, le cadavre de l'homme qui m'aimait, de mon premier amour et meilleur ami...Les qualificatifs que je pouvais lui attribuer étaient si nombreux. Je me sentais si mal que j'avais l'impression que si j'autorisais des larmes à couler, je ne m'arrêterai jamais. Puis je repensai aux paroles de Vic et ne pus m'empêcher d'émettre un rire sarcastique. Si elle avait su que j'aurais à affronter de nouveau un tel décès. Les images de Ryan et de Vic furent ensuite remplacées par celle de Sullivan. Il me manquait tellement, la relation privilégiée que nous avions me manquait tant. Mais je lui en voulais terriblement de m'avoir fait passer après sa promotion. Malgré cela, mes sentiments pour lui étaient toujours là et leur puissance m'empêchait de lui en vouloir autant que j'aurais dû. Maintenant que j'avais perdu mon meilleur ami, que mon père était fâché avec moi pour quelque chose que je n'avais pas commis, que Maya m'avait trahie et que Sullivan était passé à autre chose, que me restait-il ? Mon travail fut la seule réponse qui me vint immédiatement et qui était toujours véridique. Mais malheureusement j'y trouvais toutes les personnes qui m'avaient trahie. Fatiguée, dévastée, j'avais besoin de tout oublier et de dormir. Alors je descendis dans une pharmacie acheter des somnifères et une fois rentrée dans ma chambre, j'en pris quelques-uns avant de tomber comme une masse sur mon lit.

Ma nuit fut courte et le lendemain, je me réveillai tôt avant de m'habiller machinalement. Je me sentais vide et complètement isolée. Pendant mon trajet jusqu'à la station, je ne pensai à rien si ce n'est que c'était le premier jour de Maya en tant que capitaine et que je n'avais pas envie de devoir lui obéir. Malheureusement, mon travail était la seule chose qui me permettait de rester debout et de ne plus penser à la terrible perte que je venais de subir. Par conséquent, je me forçai à rejoindre les autres au réfectoire mais je n'avais pas envie de faire un effort en leur parlant donc je restai silencieuse jusqu'à ce que je vois Sullivan arriver et que je me lève pour quitter la pièce sans même lui dire bonjour.

PDV Sullivan

Les jours passèrent et rien ne changeait vraiment à la station 19. Je n'avais pas encore réussi à parler avec Andy qui se comportait comme je le lui avais demandé, m'appelant monsieur et n'entretenant avec moi qu'une simple relation entre un supérieur et son employé. De plus, malgré mon interdiction de participer à des appels, elle se rendait à toutes les interventions et se jetait à corps perdu dans son travail, prenant des risques et essayant toujours de sauver le maximum de personnes. Son instinct de survie semblait également avoir disparu et elle n'hésitait pas à mettre sa vie en danger pour sauver des victimes. Ses collègues et amis la regardaient sombrer avec inquiétude et leurs nombreuses tentatives pour l'aider se soldèrent toutes par un échec. Je vis Andy perdre en quelques semaines de nombreux kilos et son mal être était désormais affiché clairement sur son visage. Son teint blafard, ses cernes et ses vêtements amples, voire trop amples attestaient clairement de sa tristesse. Je suivais avec inquiétude sa chute dans une spirale négative et je ne cessais de me demander comment je pouvais l'aider. J'étais dans le réfectoire avec Hughes lorsqu'Andy y entra pour se préparer un café avant de sortir, sans même me regarder. Son teint blafard me frappa encore une fois avec la puissance d'un coup de couteau dans la poitrine et je ne pus m'empêcher de la suivre des yeux puis de souffler un bon coup après l'avoir vu sortir. Hughes se tourna vers moi dès qu'elle fut partie et déclara:

« Vous devez faire quelque chose. »

« Mais quoi ? » Demandai-je. « Je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle va aussi mal »

« Chef ne jouez pas les idiots. Elle est dans cet état à cause de vous et à cause de Bishop qui l'avez trahie. Vous lui avez brisé le cœur et je suis convaincue qu'elle était sûre que vous la choisiriez comme capitaine. A la place, vous avez choisi Bishop, sa meilleure amie. Vous vous aimez mutuellement mais vous l'avez repoussé, elle a perdu son meilleur ami et maintenant elle se sent seule. Vous n'avez pas remarqué la différence entre le moment où vous étiez dans sa vie et le moment où elle ne l'était plus ? Elle allait beaucoup mieux quand vous étiez capitaine et que vous étiez amis. Vous devez lui parler, seul cela lui permettra d'aller mieux. Ne tardez pas, personne ne sait quand mais il est certain qu'elle va craquer ou exploser. Elle a accumulé de la rancœur contre vous et son point de rupture va sans doute bientôt éclater. Je vous la confie, vous êtes une des seules personnes sur lesquelles elle peut se fier désormais. »

A la fin de la tirade d'Hughes, je restai un moment silencieux avant de la regarder à nouveau et de lui demander : « Mais quand puis-je lui parler ? Maintenant ?»

« Comme vous voulez mais je pense qu'aujourd'hui est une bonne idée, on ne peut pas la laisser comme ça. Elle est en intervention maintenant mais vous pourrez le faire dès qu'elle sera de retour.»

Je réfléchis quelques secondes à ces paroles puis j'acquiescai et remerciai chaleureusement Hughes avant de sortir du réfectoire. Je devais absolument retrouver Andy et lui parler.


	4. Chapter 4

**PDV Andy**

Dans le camion qui me ramenait à la caserne, j'étais plongée dans mes pensées et restais silencieuse, ce qui poussa Jack à me demander :

« Andy, tu vas bien? »

Je me tournai vers lui et enlevai mon casque avant de répliquer tristement :

« Oui bien sûr. Pourquoi cette question? »

« Ne me prends pas pour un idiot je vois bien que tu vas mal. Cela fait des semaines que je te vois sombrer et que je m'inquiètes. Tu t'es regardée dans un miroir récemment ? »

« Je peux tout te raconter et que tu le gardes pour toi ? »

Mes paroles surprirent Jack qui me regarda avant de répondre :

« Bien sûr tu peux compter sur moi. »

Je racontai alors tout à Jack et quand j'eus fini, il me demanda :

« Tu aimes donc vraiment Sullivan ? »

« Oui mais comme je te l'ai dit, il a choisi sa promotion sur moi et Maya comme capitaine. »

Jack laissa quelques minutes de silence avant de répondre :

« Tu lui en as parlé ? »

« De quoi ? A qui ? Des raisons de Sullivan d'avoir choisi Maya ? Non je n'ai pas eu le courage, ou pas envie. Je ne sais pas Jack, je suis fatiguée de toutes les difficultés que je rencontre avec lui et je ne veux pas souffrir à nouveau. Tu ne vois pas que je perds toutes les personnes qui m'entourent et qui me sont proches ? Je me suis disputée avec mon père, j'ai perdu Maya et Ryan, et l'homme que j'aime vraiment pour la première fois dans ma vie m'a repoussé et m'a fait plus souffrir que n'importe qui d'autre. »

« Laisse-lui une chance de t'expliquer ses raisons et après tu pourras choisir ce que tu feras. Si Sullivan meurt lors d'une intervention, tu t'en voudras toute ta vie de ne pas l'avoir pas laissé t'expliquer ses raisons. Rappelle-toi de la mort de Ripley. »

Jack me regarda une dernière fois avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la route et de remettre son casque. Je restai silencieuse jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à la station. Je sortis alors du camion pour rejoindre la passerelle où j'aimais tant aller pour être seule. Je me replongeai alors dans tous les souvenirs que j'avais avec Sullivan, de nos débuts tumultueux à cette amitié lentement mue en un amour profond. Je me rappelai de la voix de Robert après que je l'ai appelé monsieur et je réalisai que Sullivan souffrait également. Je m'éloignais de lui et cela devait beaucoup le peiner. Je laissai mon regard vagabonder dans la caserne et il se posa soudain sur le bureau de Sullivan auquel il était assis, remplissant des papiers. Je ne pus retirer mon regard du chef de bataillon, et alors que je le regardais, je sentis la puissance de mes sentiments me frapper violemment. Je réalisai que, malgré ma rancune envers Sullivan, j'étais toujours profondément amoureuse de Robert et je souffrais de le voir si loin et de ne plus pouvoir lui parler comme nous le faisions auparavant. Je respirais alors profondément et me dirigeais vers son bureau. Alors que je toquais à la porte, j'entendis l'alarme retentir, Sullivan bondit pour sortir de son bureau mais tomba violemment sur le sol. Cependant, avant qu'il disparaisse de mon champ de vision, je pus le voir porter une main à sa jambe en arborant un véritable rictus de douleur sur le visage, visiblement terrassé par une souffrance atroce. C'est alors que le puzzle se compléta presque magiquement sous mes yeux et que je compris tout.


End file.
